If Seth Had Been Selfish
by MadzieGray
Summary: A one-shot on my interpretation of what would have happened if Seth had gone with Kate in the motor home at the end of the film. Started out as a small one-shot and turned into a longish one-shot. Like or hate, a review I would appreciate!


**Disclaimer: I do not own From Dusk Till Dawn in anyway or form and am merely using the awesome characters created by Robert Rodriquez. I have no idea if I did a decent job or not writing this, and will be eternally grateful to any and all reviewers! **=D **I also apologize for any offense taken on the number of profanities in this fanfic; but c'mon, if you've seen the movie, you KNOW how much Seth swears in it.**

* * *

Kate dozed in the passenger seat of the RV as Seth drove, sleeping on and off in between looking out at the scenery and occasionally making small talk with Seth, who oddly enough, could be very inquisitive despite his frequent saying he didn't give a shit.

At the moment he was concentrating on the roads, which were bumpy as hell, and the fact that it was raining lightly was not helping matters. He had been driving for a while now, and looked like he could use a few hours downtime. She unbuckled herself out of the passenger seat and moved to the fridge, looking for something to drink but finding nothing besides tap water. She moved back to her seat and looked at Seth, not bothering with the seatbelt.

"You want me to take over?" she asked.

"We'll switch when we stop for food." he told her, glancing at her. "I know for a fact we haven't got shit to eat or drink."

It was true; they didn't. She nodded, knowing it probably wouldn't be long before they found a restaurant or little store or something. She settled back into her seat and buckled up, enjoying the song on the radio and the oddly reassuring presence of Seth. When she had asked if he had wanted her company, he had adamantly told her no. But she had eventually wore him down, insisting that it would be better to stick together rather than go off alone. Seth had been too used to taking care of someone, and Kate had always had her family. And for the most part, the arrangement seemed to be working out just fine.

That wasn't to say that spending a night fighting vampires for your life hadn't left its marks; Kate couldn't sleep completely in the dark without seeing shadows, Seth always had his .44 on him, and they each had a cross on their person. Kate's was a replica replacement for the golden one she worn around her neck and had shoved into the crude vampire's mouth when he had found her hiding behind the bar, and Seth's was a solid black cross that was simply stylized to, in his words, "keep it from being boring", over his left pectoral. The tattoo had only now just healed completely, and Seth had taken the bandage off it earlier that morning. Kate secretly liked it; it wasn't overly large and gaudy, and somehow made his body look evened out, what with the black flame tattoo licking down his neck, arm and shoulder on the right side of his body. He'd half-jokingly asked if she'd wanted a tattoo when they'd been at the parlor, and she had politely declined; as sexy as ink looked on Seth Gecko, she doubted it would look nearly as good on Kate Fuller. Besides; what would her father have said?

The rain had stopped when Seth found a little store to pull into, and after checking the gas gauge pulled into a parking space on the side of the building, away from prying eyes. He turned to her, unbuckling himself from the seat but not shutting off the RV.

"You hear anything suspicious you get the hell outta dodge, alright?" he told her, eyebrows raised as he waited for her acquiescence. She frowned slightly.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to have me go in? I mean, I'm not the—" She didn't get the chance to finish when he put a finger over her lips, thoroughly shushing her.

"Do what I say, sugar, not do as I do. Okay?" he ended the firm statement with a charming smile as he softened his tone when he said that last word, and Kate nodded, having gotten used to his intimidation tactics and no longer being the terrified girl in the bikini whose father he'd threatened to shoot in the face, or the girl he'd used to scare away border patrol by acting like the outraged young woman caught with her pants down. "Atta girl." he said, much like he had back when he'd had her down that shot in the club, only now he said it with that warm look in his eyes that told her he meant it.

She watched him as he stretched and left the RV, and continued to watch him as he walked around the side of the building and out of sight. She fiddled nervously with a strand of her hair and turned up the radio. It started playing the station that he'd left it on, as it had been agreed that driver picked the tunes and shot-gun sucked it up. A song by Lynyrd Skynyrd was playing, with Kate only recognizing the band as it seemed to be one Seth preferred and would often blast when they came on the radio. Kate was more an Alanis Morissette and Sheryl Crow kind of gal, but rock was beginning to grow on her now that half of her time was spent listening to Led Zeppelin and AC/CD. She fiddled with the tuner, smiling with satisfaction when she found "Hand in My Pocket" playing, and hummed along she waited for Seth. She tried not to think that anything was happening, but with Seth you never knew.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when Seth strutted around the corner, just naturally appearing cocky and badass without even having to try. He still wore suits, but he seemed to prefer putting muscle shirts and vests under them instead of the usual button down and tie; the outfit she had first seen him in had apparently been his general attire. She'd once asked about the suits, and had been told "Never dress like what you are, princess, when you don't want people to know. In my case, I dress like a rich motherfucker because for one, I am one, and two, people don't question people in suits unless they have to." She'd seen the sense, in a weird kind of way.

She smiled at him as he got back into the RV, getting up and stretching when he moved to the back and set the bag of food on the table. She curled up on the seat and began unpacking his purchases.

Sodas, waters, and a six-pack of beer made up the beverages. Bags of chips, trail mixes, candy bars, granola bars, and various other things were in the bags. She popped the top on a can of soda and leaned back into her seat to enjoy it, grabbing one of the trail mixes as well. She figured he had bought all of this with the intent of allowing them to survive until they came across a real restaurant or grocery store.

Seth flopped into the seat opposite her and flicked open a beer bottle with a sharp twist of his thumb, taking a long pull at it before setting it down and picking up one the bags of pork rinds. It still amazed Kate that Seth could eat like he ate and look how he looked, because she knew for a fact that exercise wasn't a hobby of his. He popped a rind into his mouth, sighing after he washed it down with a sip of his beer.

"Meal fit for a king," he told her with a grin, making her smile. She swallowed her mouthful of peanuts and raisins and voiced a question, noticing how late it was getting.

"You want me to drive until we find a motel for the night, or you wanna sleep on the road?" she asked, leaving the decision up to him, as she felt torn on the subject. While she didn't mind sleeping in the RV, she constantly felt like all of a sudden a swarm of vampires in the shape of bats would attack the RV, sensing an easy meal. But her other half was worried that the motel they picked would be like the Titty Twister; run by vampires who preyed on the unsuspecting dumbasses who walked through the door. She knew both fears were irrational; they had slept in both motels and the RV since leaving that damn bar, and nothing had happened. But she figured it would be awhile before she could sleep in a place other than Fort Knox and feel safe.

"RV," he said around a mouthful of pork rind, "It's pretty deserted out here; if we park off the road we shouldn't be bothered." Though the words were slightly garbled, she understood them. She nodded in agreement and resumed eating.

Once they'd finished eating, Kate hopped into the driver's seat and drove away from the gas station, softly humming along with the occasional song on the radio while Seth lounged in the passenger seat. Apparently in a good mood, he began his little game of twenty questions. Kate didn't mind it, since she took it as an opportunity to ask him questions about himself.

**Seth POV**

"Was Scott younger than you?" he began, tilting his head at her. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a tail and shined in the fading sunlight.

"Yes; by four years." she answered, glancing at him. "Richie was younger than you, right?"

"Uh-huh. I was old enough to watch him growing up when our fucking drunk of a father would go on benders and when our mom was working." he said, scratching at the bristle growing on his face; he hadn't found a gas station that sold razors, and he'd forgotten them whenever they stopped at grocery stores. He remembered scrambling to hide the evidence of Richie's mental problems from his parents, the police, everyone. If Richie got upset and took it out on the neighbor's precious cat or beloved dog, Seth would bury the remains in some dirt plot and try to knock some sense into Richie later on. Then, once he got older and began to turn to something different, Seth would try and make sure girls didn't wind up alone with his brother; usually they didn't, as Richie had never been the most attractive guy around, but that didn't mean it never happened. And when it did, Seth would either charm the girl into keeping quiet, or would just blatantly threaten her if she went to the cops. Trying to keep things light, Seth asked another question. One that hadn't occurred to him to ask until now.

"Why were you at that damn hotel in the first place, anyway? Where were you going?"

Kate smiled. "Mexico; my dad was tired of driving all day and would only let me drive sometimes, and he wanted to sleep in an actual bed before we crossed the border."

Seth smirked. So when he had nearly been hit by them and had had his brilliant idea of how to get his and Richie's asses into Mexico, Jacob had just been looking for a few fucking hours horizontal?

"That fucking sucks." he said honestly, making Kate look at him with another smile on her face. She'd had her major bout of grieving their first night after the events at the Twister, and could at least talk about Scott and Jacob without feeling like she'd been gut-punched.

"It does; but so does you losing your brother."

He tilted his head at her, studying, one eyebrow raised. "You know if Richie had gotten the chance he'd have raped you, right?"

"Probably; but when the thought first really crossed my mind, when me and Scott were with him in the back while my dad drove, I figured you wouldn't let that happen." Kate said simply, concentrating as she navigated a turn in the road.

"What the hell made you think that?" he asked, surprised. He wouldn't have let Richie rape her, no, but how was Kate supposed to have known that?

"When I walked into the hotel room, first thing Richie did was take a long look at me in my bikini; you didn't. And he kept looking, while you didn't even glance. You told me to put some clothes on, and when you grabbed my arm, you didn't cop a feel or anything like that." she shrugged. "You just didn't give off that same vibe that Richie did."

She shot him a sly smile, green eyes glittering. "And while Richie and Scott were zoning out on the drive, I was listening in on you and my father talking."

Seth thought back to the conversation he'd had with Jacob before they'd gotten to the border; his kids' names, his dead wife, his quitting being a preacher, and when he and Jacob were tensely discussing his and his children's situation. He remembered the bargain they'd struck; the Fullers wouldn't try anything funny, and in the morning Seth would let the family go, no harm done to any of them. Kate in particular. He smirked when he remembered Jacob's little heroic addition when they'd shaken hands.

"_If he touches her, I'll kill him." Jacob said, grasping his hand firmly as his voice rang with soft inflection. Seth had to hand it to the old man; he had some balls to talk to a man with a gun like that._

"_Fair enough," Seth replied pleasantly; meaning it. Jacob cared about his kids, obviously, and Seth would have expected nothing less from a father worth his salt. But he just had to make one thing clear; "You break your word I'll kill all of ya."_

Shit, Kate had heard all of that?

"Yeah, well, I might be a thief and a murderer and a bastard, but I'm not a—"

"Fucking bastard?" Kate finished, eyebrows raised. Seth smirked and shook his head.

"Smartass."

"I wasn't before I met you."

"You weren't a lot of things before you met me." Seth said. He asked another question. "What'd you wanna be before I came along and fucked up your life?"

"Nothing, really. Daddy couldn't afford college, not living off our savings the way we were, and I screwed my grades up after my mom died, so I couldn't get any scholarships after I graduated. I don't know, I guess I was waiting until we'd gotten back from Mexico before I made any plans." she said with a shrug. "What about you," she said, smiling at him, "did you always wanna be a thief?"

"Ha fucking ha." he said tersely, "And no. I got into boosting cars and selling them to chop shops in high school for some quick cash, and when my old man knocked me around a little too hard one night, I grabbed Richie and moved out. That's when I graduated from grand theft auto to full on robbery." Seth could recall his first job; a liquor store. He parked away from the store, so that any outer security cameras couldn't catch his plate number (not that it would have really mattered; the car had been stolen anyway) and had worn a long black trench coat that hid his clothing underneath, and a ski mask that had made his face itch like crazy. He'd gone in when there had been no one else there, pointed his gun at the clerk, and had told him in an iron tone that clearly stated "don't fuck with me" to empty the register into a bag and not to try anything funny. The poor schmuck had been so terrified that Seth figured if he so much as said boo he would have pissed his pants. On the way out he'd filched a pricey bottle of booze that never in his life could he have honestly afforded (not if he wanted to eat that week, anyway) as a little prize for himself. After leaving the store he removed the mask once he was certain there weren't any cameras around, and shoved it into the trench pocket before ditching the coat in a dumpster. The he'd calmly walked back to his car, and drove home.

He had taken Richie out for pizza and arcade games that night, and somewhere between Ms. Pac-Man and pinball Seth had firmly decided to stop boosting cars for a living and turn to full-time crime. Not like it'd been a hard decision; robbery paid more than chop shops, and there was less of a chance of being ratted out by the bastard you sold the car to. He studied Kate, who flicked her eyes to him with soft regret; it always, just a little bit, surprised him that she was so big of a bleeding heart when it came to sob stories.

"I'm sorry, Seth." she said quietly, but Seth waved it off; why bitch about the past? Especially when Seth himself had made his life decisions fully aware of what he was doing?

"Don't be, kitten. I gladly did what I did. Besides," he said, swiftly brushing away a strand of a hair that had become plastered to her neck from the heat and smirking when he saw her cheeks flush pink. "I never would have gotten to meet you."

She blushed harder, and for a second Seth felt guilty, but it was fleeting; he hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't! Where in the rules of bastardy did it say that it was wrong to brush someone's hair from their neck, no matter what their age? He was not a fucking bastard, even if he had gone with her. He hadn't taken her to El Ray, had he? No. He hadn't made a damn move on her, right? Not a fucking chance.

But sometimes, when they were sleeping in the RV on the side of the highway, far enough that no one would immediately notice them, he'd watch her sleep not two feet from him, in the glow of the muted lamplight she insisted on having, and knew that if he shook her shoulder, or just woke her up by kissing the hell out of her, she wouldn't put up too much of a fight. In the motel rooms they slept in it was worse; she would walk of whatever crappy bathroom the room had, fresh from a shower and dressed in an oversized shirt and shorts, damp hair clinging to her skin in spots, and he for some reason would have to run to take a cold shower. she was nice to look at, sure, but he didn't usually go for the girl-next-door type, unless of course the slut down the street was playing the girl-next-door, then that was a different story. And when the hell had he turned into a cradle robber? Eighteen might be legal, but he couldn't think of anyone that couldn't be described as a motherfucking bastard who would approve of a thirty-plus criminal on the lam getting it on with an eighteen year old preacher's daughter. Sure, he had taken her into a titty bar, had prodded her into drinking shots, and had been callous with her as she watched her family die. But to _sleep_ with Kate; nuh-uh. That crossed the line from asshole to sick son of a bitch.

"Well you say that like it's such a great thing," she said, laughing a little. Before things could get awkward, she spoke again. "What's your favorite color?"

Seth blinked. Why did she always ask the stupidest questions? "Don't have one."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Everyone has one."

"Fine; black." he thought of a question to ask her, one that he had been wondering about for a while now. "What do you want to do now, Kate?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, glancing away from the road to look curiously at him.

"I mean what the hell do you want to do now that it's just me and you and this piece of shit RV? My money ain't gonna last us forever, sweets, I can't exactly work a nine-to-five job, and you can't even go buy a fucking drink. So, what do you want to do?"

Seth watched as Kate bit her lip, staring straight ahead at the road. She was limited in her choices if she stuck with him, and none of them were for a normal life. But if she left him and headed back to whatever home she had left, maybe used the money he had given her to enroll in college or something, got a job…She could be happy. So fucking boring, but happy, none the less.

All she would have to do would be to ditch him, and as much as Seth claimed not to be a fucking bastard, he would admit to being selfish. And with that said, Seth didn't want Kate to leave him in the dust; he liked being able to just have someone to shoot the shit with, like he had with Richie. Granted, he couldn't drag her into a gunfight or use her as backup on a job, but at least he wasn't having to constantly worry that she was about to murder someone for some imagined transgression. But he couldn't stop her from leaving his ass stranded at some gas station, could he? And how the fuck could he tell her no if she asked him to get the hell away from her? She had every right to ask that; he was the reason she didn't have any family left. He watched her as she thought, still gnawing on her full lower lip.

"What do you want, Seth?" she finally asked, soft and nervous, not looking at him. He bit back his reply, but only just barely, and only because it was Kate. She was the only person who he had managed to give a shit about besides Richie, and that was probably because of everything she had gone through because of him.

He looked down at her question, his jaw ticking. Seth had never bothered to pussyfoot around; why did he have to start _now?_ Fuck it; he might as well be honest.

"You."

Kate jolted at that, looking at him as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. Seeing how late it was getting, and figuring that they had driven enough for the night, Seth jerked his head towards a clustering of cacti yards away from the road. Hopefully it would be enough of a hint for Kate to drop the conversation and make her decision.

"It's getting late; park behind the cacti so we can hunker down for the night." he told her, getting out of his seat and moving to the bathroom, wishing that there was more of a barrier between the rest of the RV and that small space than a flimsy piece of material. He leant back against the wall adjacent to the shower stall, running a hand over his face.

"Shit." he whispered, wanting to cuss louder but not wanting Kate to hear. "Fucking piece of shit."

Why should he care if Kate left his ass or not? They weren't family, and he'd more than made up for dragging her real family to that damn strip club. Besides, it wasn't like he hadn't lost anyone that night either; he'd had to stake his brother with a busted pool cue after he'd vamped out on him. But Kate had watched her own brother kill their father, and in turn had had to kill him.

And it wasn't like he couldn't function without Kate; he might not be sure of what the hell he felt for her (besides lust), but he figured he could get the hell over it and go back to being the rough pecker that he used to be. Maybe head back to El Ray, or be a real dumbass and go back to robbing places in the States. Either way he'd be flying solo.

Sighing, Seth felt the RV turn off and waited a moment for Kate to change into her pajamas; he could hear the rustle of her clothing through the barrier. Once the sounds stopped he went back out there and didn't spare Kate a glance as he grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers from the meager stash of clothing he'd bought for himself (first chance they had gotten they had burned the clothes they had been wearing that night). He would sometimes borrow a shirt or two from Jacob's clothing, but it felt fucking creepy to him to be wearing Jacob's clothes, so he tried to avoid that at all costs.

He went back into the bathroom to change, and prepared himself for another night of sleeping near Kate. Normally it wasn't too hard, but she would sometimes whimper in her sleep, and that was when he went crazy. Should he wake her, should he let her sleep, he didn't know what to do those fucking situations! Balling up the slacks and shirt he'd been wearing, partly to deal with his frustration (he knew better than to hit something on the piece of crap, as it was liable to break) and stalked back out to the pullout beds on the RV. Kate let him have the bigger one that her father had slept in while she chose one of the two smaller ones. She'd already gotten everything ready for the night; the door was locked, the lights (beside the small adjustable one above them that Kate liked to have on) were off, and the beds were already pulled down and ready.

"G'night Seth." He heard her say softly as he climbed under the covers.

"G'night Kate." he replied, and it wasn't long before he slipped into sleep.

**00000**

It only felt like ten minutes when Seth woke up, disoriented and slightly pissed off. He'd been having his favorite dream; the one where he got a decent fucking night's sleep. He was trying to figure out just what had woken him up, when he heard something that made him flinched; Kate was whimpering again, and this time he could understand her usually garbled, dream-fueled murmurs.

"No," she mewled, tossing gently in her sleep as Seth rolled over to look at her in the soft light. "Seth, don't leave me." She begged, sounding exactly like she had when she had clung to him in those final, frightening moments when it seemed like they were both about to become those fuck-faced vampires' breakfast before Carlos had come in the nick of fucking time to break down the door. He closed his eyes, remembering how he'd been confused in the back of his mind at her pleading; where the hell had she thought he was going to go? It wasn't until later that it came to him; everyone else had died, what was to stop him from doing so and leaving her to face those bastards on her own?

"Please, Seth," she whimpered, sounding on the verge of tears. Seth grit his teeth; he couldn't do it. He couldn't let her cry in her sleep about him leaving her; that was just too fucking much for him.

Mind made up, Seth sat up on the slightly squeaky bed and got off, moving to where Kate was sleeping. He sat on the edge of the small bed, grabbing one of her shoulders in his hand.

"Kate," he said softly, then louder again. "C'mon, Katie baby, wake up." He shook her lightly.

Her frown deepened, but her eyes popped open. She blinked, and looked up at Seth. He could see the tears on her cheeks and the wetness on her eyelashes. He smirked, but he had a feeling it lacked his usual conviction.

"Hey," he said, trying to use that concerned but light tone he'd use with Richie after he'd scream at him for raping a woman or for needlessly killing someone, or when he'd have to slap him to get him out of those little fucked up moods he had gone into sometimes. "You all right?"

She looked up at him, obviously still upset, but she nodded. "I'm okay." She said, sniffling a little. Seth nodded, and his hand of its own accord smoothed the top of her sleep-rumpled hair, like what he used to do to Richie in rare moments of smaltziness.

"Good," he said smoothly, "Now you wanna tell me what the hell you were dreaming about?"

She frowned. "What makes you think I was dreaming?"

"You were begging me not to you leave you in your sleep." He said bluntly, dark brown eyes boring into deep green ones. "I don't know where the fuck you think I'm gonna run off to, but in case you didn't notice, besides a suitcase full of cash, I haven't got shit." And that was the pure god damned truth; the RV wasn't his, just like Kate wasn't, and he had no fucking place to go. Correction; he didn't want to find a place to go, because that meant leaving Kate. And sad as it was, Seth god damned Gecko couldn't have left Kate Fuller anymore more than he could have left Richie.

Kate's eyes widened as her face flushed. "I didn't…Seth, I…" he watched her try to find something to say, and maybe it was because she had been crying for him, which no one in his life had bothered to do before, or maybe it was just because he really wanted to wipe that look off her face. But even with a little voice in his head calling him a worthless fucking bastard, he leaned down and kissed Kate squarely on the mouth.

He kept it chaste, mostly because of the fact that she had gone as still as a corpse underneath him. He moved his hand from her hair and placed it palm down on the bed, leaning on it to support himself. When she still didn't do anything, Seth swore at himself with the most colorful vulgarities he could find and started to pull back, readying himself for her reaction. But in a move that shocked the shit out of him, Kate followed him as he tried to pull back, pressing her lips back to his and hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder; the one with the tattoo, he noted.

Her small finger traced over one of the black lines, as she moved her mouth against his. Seth figured she didn't have much experience doing this sort of thing, and if her tentativeness was any indicator, he was probably right.

Breaking the kiss to run his tongue along her bottom lip, she shivered as her lips parted in surprise. Glad for the opening, Seth smiled to himself and tried to gently insert his tongue between her lips. Moaning softly, she opened her mouth wider and let him swirl his tongue around hers, the hand on his shoulder now clutching at him. Her eyes had closed completely, and Seth's own lids had lowered as he felt her began to move her tongue against his, rubbing at the sinuous muscle. Pressing himself lower onto the bed, he placed his free hand in her hair, ignoring the discomfort in the position he had twisted himself in; his top half was parallel with Kate's body, but his lower half was hanging off the bed. Now exactly the most comfortable position to suck face in.

Kate, apparently having gotten a feel for things, leaned up closer to him so that their chests were, for the most part, pressed together. She slid both of her hands to the back of his neck, using him for leverage, and he moved the hand he'd tangled in her hair to wrap around her back, keeping her pressed against him. He started kissing her back harder, insistently thrusting his tongue on hers, before he realized that he needed some fucking air.

He pulled back, breathing heavily, staring back at Kate as she watched him. Her lips, already full, were swollen, and her eyes had a slightly glazed look to them. Feeling like the world's biggest bastard, Seth pulled half of his mouth in a rueful grin. She smiled back; a slight upward curve at the corner of her lips.

"Kate?" he asked softly, in the tone he had once only used to speak to hostages after he'd given them the laydown of how it was going to be, had been given a nod of understanding, and was now trying to reassure them that he'd keep his word and not kill them once they'd served their purpose.

"Yeah?" her voice was breathy and quiet, and she was probably wondering where the hell he was headed with this.

"You still think I'm gonna leave you?"

She grinned at that. "No."

Seth leaned closer, putting a slightly intimidating look on his face. "So you don't need me to prove it to you?"

"Well I didn't say that." She said, grin still in place. Seth blinked, and a rare, honest to god smile stretch his features and created furrows at the corners of his eyes; the only thing besides the grey in his hair that gave a hint as to how old he was.

"Well hey, whatever you need babe." Seth said, giving a closed mouth chuckle of pure delight, very similar to the one he'd made when he'd given Richie the news that they were "officially Mexicans", as he swung the rest of his body onto the bed and after some readjustments that ended with his legs encased by hers and their bodies pressed completely together, he got back to kissing the shit out of Kate Fuller.

**00000**

A long while later, Seth was lying on his back in bed, one hand behind his head, and the other arm wrapped around the drowsy girl lying half on his chest. Clothes that had been discarded long ago littered the floor by the bed, and the blankets had been pushed back to the foot of the bed. At least he wouldn't have to wash them along with the sheets tomorrow, he thought as he stared up the ceiling. He wasn't sure if Kate was asleep or not, as the loose arm she'd wrapped around his waist wasn't exactly holding him tightly, and she was breathing deeply and evenly.

He'd done the best he could with trying to take things slowly, so as to not hurt her, but of course he hadn't completely succeeded. She hadn't seemed to mind, once the pain had gone, so Seth figured it was okay. He briefly thought about what Jacob's reaction would have been to hearing that his precious little girl had slept with a thirty-six year old criminal, and silently apologized to the dead man. But then again, maybe if Jacob and Scott had lived through that night, Jacob would have cut Seth a little slack. But if all of the Fullers had survived, would Seth even be here, in this piece of shit RV? Probably not. The major thing that had prompted Seth to go with Kate was the small amount of guilt he felt over making her alone in the world; if he hadn't had to feel that in the first place, then he wouldn't have tagged along.

Quietly sighing, Seth flicked his eyes downward when he felt Kate move, snuggling closer to him.

"Seth?"

"Hm?" he looked down at her as much as he could without having to pick up is head, and she tilted hers backwards to look at him.

"For the record, in my book, this doesn't make you a fucking bastard." She said, smiling.

"Huh." Seth said, pretending to consider that. "Well, damn."

"What?"

"I was just beginning to like the sound of being a fucking bastard, too." He said regretfully, rolling them over so that Kate was once again under him. "Guess I'll have just have to try harder then, won't I?" he quipped with a smirk before leaning down to kiss her.

The End.

* * *

**Hope I didn't make Seth and Kate act too OOC, but I also wanted the story to just be a little fluffy around the edges. And sorry if people don't think Seth would have gotten a cross tattoo, but can you really see him wearing one on a necklace? I know I couldn't. And for the record, Kate is eighteen in this story, as I think it's a believable age and they never said how old she was in the film, so if there was any moral outrage over a minor sleeping with an adult, I apologize for the misunderstanding.**

**Thanks by way of review are much appreciated! ;) **


End file.
